Making Memories of us
by xyz1128csi
Summary: Mac and Stella realize that they are in love,they try to hide it from the team but that dosnt work, they cant resist each other.what happens when one of Stella's X's haunts her.my first fanfiction, please R&R , reveiws mean the world to me.
1. Chapter 1

He woke at night to the sound of thunder, and tears in his eyes. He wanted her so bad, he wanted to feel his lips on hers, he wanted to feel her embrace in a hug and he just wanted to be there for her.

He had a dream about her every night but it wasn't enough. She was all he could think about since Frankie attacked her. It was getting to the point where he wanted her so bad it hurt. It killed him that night seeing her that way. He just didn't know if she felt the same.

There was one thing and one thing only that kept him up at night like this, one thing that he shed tears for besides his wife's death, that thing, no not thing that person was Stella Bonasara.

He knew she was probably crying right now to, but not for the same reasons, he knew that ever since Frankie attacked her she was so vulnerable, any noise through the night would keep her up worried sick, and every noise kept him up just thinking about how she would be crying alone. Mac looked over at his alarm clock, but the room was completely black.

_"Great the power went out,"_ he thought to himself, "_Now Stella is alone." _It's completely dark and the massive crashes of thunder every 12 seconds made it even worse for both of them.

Mac knew that Stella probably lay awake in the dark scared and crying but what he didn't know, she was up for the same exact reason he was. She was thinking about Mac. She felt so bad for him, knowing how he loved his wife so much and then she unexpectedly died and also she knew how much Peyton hurt him.

She lay there in the silence the only sound heard were her tears gently sloping down her soft cheek, she thought about how much she really loved Mac and how she was actually in love with him. But she wasn't allowed to love Mac; they were partners.

But she needed comfort and at this moment she felt her heart full of love and sorrow. She reached over to the table next to the bed, and searched in the shadowy dark for her phone. Finally she found it and dialed the first number on her mind, his number.

She didn't even need to look at the phone his number was stamped into her brain. She didn't want to wake Mac but she knew there was a chance he was up, he hasn't sleep much since Clare's death.

Mac heard his phone vibrate on his side table his hand followed the vibrations and he found it. He quickly looked at his caller ID and love filled his whole body, he needed this, he needed to hear her voice.

"Hello?" Mac said in a whisper.

"Hi Mac, I didn't wake you, did I?" Stella whispered.

"No I- I can't sleep"

"Me either."

"Are you ok?" Mac asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm-" a tear came rolling down her cheek.

Mac heard her start to cry, he felt weakness in his heart hearing her cry. "I'll be right over."

"Thanks Mac," Stella said faintly. They both hung up at the same time.

Mac didn't care what he looked like. He didn't care if he got a ticket for speeding. He rushed over to Stella's apartment as quick as he could.

He knew that she wasn't in trouble but he didn't care, he knew that she was lonely and afraid. He needed her, he felt his blood rush through his veins as he drove like a maniac, passing two red lights but he didn't care, the only thing on his mind was Stella.

Mac found the closest parking spot there was he didn't even check if it was a handy cap spot, Stella was worth the fee of the ticket. He ran inside his legs controlling his whole body. It was completely dark the power out but he knew exactly where the stairs were and exactly where her apartment was. He knocked once and heard sobs.

This made his heart tear in half, he knew Frankie was dead, but it still didn't make him feel better, nothing was worth seeing Stella the way she was now. She opened the door, and even though it was completely dark Mac could tell she was crying. Stella ran up to Mac and gave him a hug, her head rested on his shoulder, Stella felt perfect in his arms.

"Mac thanks for coming" she smiled at him, this was the first time in 3 months that Stella smiled and even though it was completely dark Mac could tell. Mac's heart filled with love felling Stella smile against his shoulder. The lights flickered on and Mac looked into Stella's eyes. What he saw changed his life forever, her eyes filled with love.

Mac lost control of himself he lifted her chin so she was looking up at him and kissed her lips deeply. Mac wasn't the only one who was losing their head; Stella kissed Mac back she wanted this moment to last forever. Stella put her arms around Mac's neck; Mac rapped his arms around her waist. Mac pulled back and whispered the three most powerful words against Stella's lips. "I love you", Stella couldn't hold her feelings back, a tear slipped down her face,

"I love you to" she whispered. This moment was so tender and love filled they both wished it could last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stella you look tired," Mac said as he studied her eyes.

"Well, considering its three in the morning that's a good thing," Mac then picked Stella up off the couch they were sitting on. He found Stella's bedroom and set her gently in the bed, he tucked her under the covers and headed for the door.

"Mac please stay with me." He turned around and sat next to Stella on the bed. He gently stroked her cheek, Stella shivered at the touch, and they both knew that they needed each other more than anything in the world.

"Mac please will you stay?"

Mac lay down next to Stella; she put her head on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered as sleep took over both off them. Around an hour later, Mac heard a massive crash of thunder. His eyes fluttered open to meet the gaze of Stella's sleepy eyes.

"Mac, I can't sleep."

Mac thought of the perfect plan to help Stella fall asleep. He took a deep breath and started singing the first song that popped into his head.

"I'm gonna be here for you, baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way

I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you this promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss, Mhmmm.  
(Yes I am.)

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us,  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you baby,  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us  
(Mmhm ooooooooooo oh baby)"

"Mac that was so beautiful," Stella said as a tear rolled down her cheek, he kissed it away.

"I never knew you could sing," Stella said softly.

"I have never sang in front of any one before," Mac said as he gently rubbed Stella's arm.

Mac lightly brushed his lips on Stella's, the room was silent. The only sound heard was the soothing sound of the rain, then an enormous crash of thunder, Stella gasped. When it thundered it reminded her of the night Frankie tried to kill her.

"Stell, its ok I'm here forever and I will never let anyone touch you again, besides me."

Stella laughed at the last part, "And what makes you think I'm goanna let you touch me, Taylor?"

Mac gently kissed Stella's lips.

"What did you say, I forgot," Mac joked, Stella didn't answer by words. She kissed Mac as if it was the last time she would see him. Mac rubbed his hands up and down Stella's arms as she wrapped her legs around his.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you to," she whispered softly.

Then they both fell asleep for the rest of the night, dreaming about each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you don't know the song, then type in .making memories of us. On you tube, it might help if you don't know the song

Thanks for reading, please review!

this story has been nominated for the csi ny fanfiction awards! please vote!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Please review this is my first story and I want to know what you all think about my writing, oh yeah this story is in the 2009 CSI NY fan fiction awards, in the smacked category, if you want to please vote!!!, thanks for reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac woke up with Stella wrapped in his arms. He noticed it was 6:30am and they both were supposed to be to work already. Mac looked down at his sleeping beauty and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The scent of Stella's hair filled his nose, strawberry. Mac noticed Stella opened her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning beautiful," Mac said.

"Good morning," Stella croaked.

"We have to get ready for work, how about you go shower and I will make breakfast."

"Ok," Stella agreed as she got up and grabbed a towel.

"Hey come here," Mac said. Stella did as she was told and was sure glad she did. Mac gave her the most passionate, love filled kiss Stella has ever felt.

"I love you," Mac whispered across Stella's lips.

"I love you, too," Stella said as she skipped into the bathroom.

Mac decided to make strawberry pancakes. He knew Stella loved strawberries. Stella rushed to finish her shower; the smell of strawberry scented her whole apartment her mouth was watering .Mac knew her so well; he knew everything about her, her favorite food, favorite drink, and even how she felt at that exact moment even when there apart .

When Stella finished showering, they both ate. Then Mac took a shower. And then they left for work.

"Where were you guys?" Lindsay asked with a little wink.

"My car broke down," Mac said. He knew neither him nor Stella were ready to tell the team.

"Come on, you both came in an hour late at the same time," Lindsay said.

"My car broke down Lindsay," Mac said to her. While walking toward his office, he noticed a girl about a foot shorter than him next to him.

"Then why do you smell like Stella's strawberry soap?"Lindsay asked. Mac was at Stella's apartment and he had no soap to use; all there was to use was Stella's soap. At this time, the whole team was now following Mac, engaging into the conversation.

"I mean really, you have to come in pretty close contact to someone to smell like someone's shampoo," Lindsay said with a laugh.

"Ok there's a 419 in Manhattan. There are four victims. All hands on deck," Mac said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, Stella, I need a lift since my car is broke."

"No problem," she replied, giving him a little wink that no one saw. They knew that the ride was the only time they would get to spend together. Since the team didn't believe them, they knew that they'd be watching them all day.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's a chapter to get you through the day. I will post often schools out in like 2 weeks, giving me

a chance to write more, since this is a short one I probably will post tomorrow!!!!!!! Thanks for all the

reviews. They inspire me soooooo much!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got to the crime scene, Mac gave Stella a quick kiss. Then they walked in.

"Four victims were found. Madison and Mathew were the teenage twins. And Greg and Ana were their parent's," Flack informed.

"Danny and Lindsay, you take the upstairs. Flack, you and Angell process downstairs. Hawkes, you take the bodies back to the lab and help Sid. Stella we will take this floor."

"Ok," they all agreed and went to work.

"So Mac, is there any particular reason you pared us together?" Stella asked with a little wink.

"I don't know, I just happen to enjoy your company."

"Oh really? Well who said I enjoy yours?"

Mac looked around to see if anyone was there before he walked up to Stella and gave her a kiss.

"I think you enjoy my company."

"No I don't," Stella joked.

Mac gave her another kiss this time filled with love and passion.

"I think you do."

"I think I do to," Stella smiled.

"Now, let's get processing. I found what looks like a murder weapon," Stella said holding up a gun.

"Well the victims did have gunshot wounds, and they all looked consistent with the same gun."

"It's a Smith and Wesson 9mm with blood on it, we have to get the bullets out of the bodies and compare striations."

After about an hour of processing, Mac and Stella headed back to the lab. After logging the evidence in, they walked into Mac's office. Stella sat on his desk and Mac sat behind it. This seemed to catch the team's attention.

Mac and Stella both were lost in each other's eyes and they soon forgot that the walls of Mac's office were glass. Mac leaned in and kissed Stella passionately. The whole team was watching but Mac and Stella didn't care, for they were lost in love. Mac pulled Stella closer to him knocking papers, files and pens off his desk. He didn't care; he pulled Stella so she was facing him. The whole team was watching. They were all up to glass now so they could see everything.

"I love you," Mac whispered as he continued kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews keep um cumin! Please vote for this story in the smacked category of the CSI NY fan fiction awards, I will probably post Thursday or Friday. I have it written I just have to get my sis to edit it and she is a busy girl! But couldn't do it without her. I have bad grammar issues. As always R&R.

"Awwwwwwwww," Lindsay said softly.

"There goes my 30 bucks," Flack said, referring to the bets the team made earlier.

"You guys owe me 30 each," Lindsay said.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day that Mac and Stella were going at it in his office," Danny said with a faint chuckle.

Mac started rubbing Stella's back and she was rubbing his arms.

"Ok, maybe we should tell them where they are," Lindsay said.

"No, they're just getting to the best part," Danny said.

"You pervert," Lindsay said. Then, she knocked hardly on the door when Mac started pulling on Stella's shirt.

Stella and Mac stopped what they were doing and looked at where the knock came from. Hawkes, Danny, Lindsay, and Flack all waved to them. Bringing their minds back to reality, they stood up and looked at the team embarrassed.

When Stella waved to them a sign to come in, they did.

"Ok, now that we all know about Stella and me, I swear, if I hear one word about this I will fire you all. So don't make a big deal out of this, ok?" Mac asked, talking to the whole group of people standing before him, but especially staring at Lindsay.

"Why are you looking at me?" Lindsay asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Well I don't know Montana, maybe because you gossip and overact about everything?" Danny said.

"Ugh, do-not!" Lindsay said defensively.

"Do you guys wanna come over tonight for beers?" Mac asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we would love to," Lindsay shouted excitedly.

"See what I mean Montana?"

"Sorry," she said with a smile.

"Can I talk to Stella alone?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, just make sure that next time you guys go at in your office, close the blinds," Flack said laughting.

Mac closed the door behind the team so Stella and Mac could have privacy. He was craving Stella's lips on his so badly; that he soon forgot about closing the blinds so no one in the lab could see.

Mac lifted Stella up and sat her gently on the edge of his desk. He then crashed his lips to hers.

"M-Mac the blinds," Stella moaned against Mac's lips, driving him crazy.

"I love you Stella Bonasera," he whispered against her lips. Stella got a clear view of the whole lab watching them.

"M-M-Mac everyone's watching."

"I don't care, I love you so much Stella."

"Mac I love you too, but everyone is looking, even Adam."

"Stell, if it would make you feel better, I will close the blinds," Mac whispered softly against her lips.

"Ok," she said. But as soon as he walked away she wanted him back.

"Mac, I don't care just come here," she said. He didn't hesitate; he ran back to Stella and embraced her in a hug. Then he kissed her softly. Stella was running her hands in his hair.

"I love you so much Stella."

"I love you, too." She whispered softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's a long chapter to get ya'll through the weekend. I probably won't have time to update over the weekend, I'm going to the Indy 500! ( a nascar race) I'm playing my flute with my band were playing eye of a tiger!!!, but if I get some time and some good reviews I will try to squeeze in another chapter, thanks for all the reviews they mean the world. =)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac kissed Stella passionately, he ran his hand up and down her arm. Stella's hands were wrapped around his neck and they were lost in each other's passion. Stella opened her eyes and saw that every lab tech in the building was watching them.

"We should get back to work," Stella whispered.

"I guess we should," Mac said. He gave Stella one last kiss and they pulled apart and walked out. All of the lab techs and CSIs hurried back to work, pretending like they didn't see anything.

Mac and Stella saw the whole team processing evidence from the crime scene earlier that day. They walked in.

"What do we have?" Mac asked.

"Four hard working CSIs and are two bosses making out," Danny said with a laugh.

"Yeah, really we're here processing evidence, and you two were going at it in your office, again," Flack said laughing.

"Yep and I'm sure they would have if the blinds were closed," Hawkes said with a chuckle.

"You guys just shut up. So what if Mac and Stella are in love? Lindsay said.

"Thank you Lindsay," Stella said.

"Can we just get back to work?" Mac said with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Ok, we have two suspects in custody. They both claim that they are innocent and have no idea what we're talking about," Flack explained.

"I don't buy it," Danny said, "I mean the two of them were at the house. Their fingerprints and even DNA were on almost everything. Obviously, they know something."

Stella noticed how Mac kept staring at her. She could read him like an open book. He craved the feel of her lips on his, and she did to.

Mac couldn't take it, he pulled Stella close to him and kissed her as tender as he could.

"Wow they can't kiss for five minutes," Flack said with a laugh.

Mac and Stella pulled back.

"Continue," Mac said.

"Why don't you two go on a walk or something?" Lindsay said "I think we can handle this case."

"Ok," they both agreed. Walking out hand in hand, Stella and Mac decided to walk around the park across the street from the lab. Holding hands, they talked for a while, they passed many people.  
"Mac, did you ever think we would be dating?" Stella asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have seen. But, after I saw you yell and demand a refund at that hotdog guy who gave you mustered instead of ketchup, I thought that I would be crazy to date you."

Stella laughed, "Hey I love ketchup."

Just then, they passed a weird looking guy that Stella seemed to recognize, and he seemed to recognize her. He gave her a dirty look and started to follow them.

"Stella, who is that?" Mac asked.

"That is my ex- boyfriend. He abused me and he sent me a text the other day saying he was going to kill me, but I ignored it."

"Stella is that you?" the guy asked.

Stella turned to Mac who had an angry look on his face. When she didn't answer him, he walked up next to her.

"Wow Stella it's been a while," he said.

"Nick, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Come on Stell, I'm sorry," Stella's blood was boiling. _'No one can call me that but Mac' _she thought.

"She said she didn't want to talk to you," Mac snapped at Nick.

"Oh, who is this?" nick asked.

"My boss."

"Oh really? Because I just saw you and your boss making out over there."

"Nick, get the hell away from me!" Stella screamed.

Nick grabbed Stella's neck and started choking her. Mac grabbed Stella and punched Nick in the face.

"I'm suing you!" Nick screamed as blood dribbled down his nose.

"Yeah, well I'm arresting you for assault on an officer," Mac said as he put his hand cuffs around Nick's wrists.

"I'm warning you, Stella Bonasara, once I get out of here, which I will soon because I have a great lawyer, I will find you and kill you." Nick said harshly.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews!!! Keep um Comin they inspire me. I cant wait for September!! I hope Stella gets shot and it brings Mac and Stella closer, but if she dies, actually if any one else dies I'm sending them a letter!!!! Smacked 4 Eva

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Mac and Stella were getting ready for the team to come over.

Mac could tell that Stella was scared by the look on her face. He walked across his living room to where she was and gave her a kiss. "It's all goanna be ok, I promise he will never hurt you."

"Mac, he made bail."

I know Stell."

"That means he's looking for me and when he finds me he is going to a kill me," Stella said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He will never hurt you," Mac said, embracing Stella into a hug.

"Thanks," Stella said after about five minutes of hugging.

"I love you," Mac whispered softly.

"I love you, too.

They heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mac yelled, figuring it was the CSIs. But he was terribly wrong. Once he opened the door he saw the last person he wanted to see, Nick.

"Where is Stella?" Nick demanded.

"Leave!" Mac yelled and tried to push the door closed. But Nick fought back; he slammed the door open and punched Mac as hard as he could in the face, which knocked him out cold.

"Mac, are you ok?" Stella yelled from the other room. Nick followed her voice and saw her. He walked up behind her and covered her mouth with a wet cloth. Stella kicked and screamed but she too was out cold in less than 30 seconds.

Nick dropped the cloth and walked out carrying Stella. Luckily for him, no one in the apartment building saw.

Just a few minutes later, the team pulled up and walked up to Stella's apartment. They noticed the door was opened so they all walked in and gasped. They saw Mac was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Stella!" Lindsay yelled. She got no response. Just then Mac woke.

"Where is Stella?" Mac said worriedly.

"We don't know, but she isn't here," Flack said.

"Her ex- boyfriend Nick, the guy who made bail today, came over. I answered the door thinking it was you guys. I tried to slam the door, but he pushed it open and punched me. Stella told me he abused her, and right when I arrested him, he said he was going to hunt her down and kill her. His name is Nick, he has short brown hair. That's all I know."

"We will find her Mac," Hawkes said.

"I know. Guys, I need you to go get your kits and process the scene. I'm going back to the lab to try to track her cell. Flack, go knock on some doors, see if anyone saw anything," Mac said.

"It's twelve at night," Flack responded.

"I don't care," Mac said as he rushed out.

All he could think about was Stella.


	8. Chapter 8

Yaaaa schools almost over!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella slowly opened her eyes; she felt dizzy and started remembering what had happened. She looked up to see her surroundings. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were also tied together.

Stella knew she was in the backseat of a car. She lifted her head just enough to tell that Nick was the one driving.

She had to think of a plan to get herself out of this mess before he would do what he said and kill her. But her mind wouldn't work, all she could think about was how she wanted to be with Mac, how she wanted to feel his lips on hers, and his embrace in a hug.

A tear slid down her eye, she sniffed it away. Nick heard her and looked in the rear view mirror.

"Finally, you've been knocked out for an hour now." Stella looked into the mirror and gave Nick a vicious look.

"Wow, someone's crabby when they wake up," Nick said with a laugh.

"Nick, why are you doing this?" Stella asked.

"Because I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"I'm not going to be with you forever, Mac will find me!" Stella screamed.

"Oh Detective Taylor he has no chance of finding you."

"He will find me!" Stella yelled.

"He's not even trying to find you, he doesn't care."

"Don't try to use that brain washing crap on me, it doesn't work! And Mac loves me and he cares and he is trying his best to find me!"

She was right; Mac was doing his best to find Stella. He had the whole lab on this case and wouldn't eat or sleep till they found her.

"Mac I got something!" Danny called as Mac walked past, Mac nearly sprinted to Danny.

"What?"

"The print we lifted off the door handle was a match to Nick Travis."

"Ok, track down his cell phone and Stella's. Then, go to his home address."

"Will do, boss," Danny said as he walked away. Mac walked towards his office but stopped right when he got to the door. He remembered when he and Stella had their little "make out session" as Danny called it. Mac craved his lips on hers, he wanted to hear her voice, and most of all he wanted to know that she was ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taking so long... schools almost over 2 more days!!!! Thanks for reading and PLEASE keep submitting reviews! They mean the world. =)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella was in the back seat 'fake' sleeping her head rested against the window. She was really thinking about a way she could get herself out. Then she thought of the most obvious way ever… her gun was still in its holster. How could she forget? She slowly opened her eyes to see if Nick was looking at her. Fortunately he wasn't. Slowly and unnoticeably to Nick, she unclipped her holster and slowly slipped the gun out. She knew she had to work quickly or her plan would go against her.

She had her gun in both hands she cocked it quickly pointed the gun to his head.

"Nick pull over now, I will not hesitate."

"You stupid bitch, put the gun down!" Stella looked at Nick with a serious face. He turned the wheel and pulled over.

"Now get out of the car," Stella said sternly. Nick did as he was told.

Nick put his hands up. "Look at you thinking you're a tough cop," Nick said with a laugh.

Stella was reaching in her pocket to grab her phone, never taking her eyes off Nick. Suddenly, he jumped at her full force. Gun shots rang out, Stella was holding on to the gun firm. She was determined not to let him win this time. He punched her hard in the face causing her to take her hands off the gun and cover up her now bleeding nose.

With blood dripping down her hands (from her nose), she kicked Nick, who was now on top of her holding her down. He pointed the gun at her, and she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. Nick pulled the trigger of the gun. The bullet launched into Stella's shoulder. She screamed a sharp scream of pain, putting both her hands over her right shoulder, which was spilling out blood.

Tears were streaming down her face, burning the cuts that she got while struggling to keep the gun. Stella was hoping for a car to pass and see them. Nick looked down at Stella.

"You're not a top cop anymore now are you?"Nick asked in a cocky voice.

"N-nick, please! B-bring me to a H-ospi-tal" Stella said breathlessly. She knew if she didn't get help soon she would die. Blood was pouring out of her hands that were covering her wound, and her nose was also dripping out blood from the punch earlier.

Nick picked up Stella and gently put her in the back seat. He drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. Once they got there, he picked a now unconscious Stella up and ran into the emergency room. He ran up to the lady at the desk.

"She needs help, she's been shot!"

The doctors put her on a stretcher.

"She needs to get to the central hospital," a doctor said, examining all the blood as another doctor was trying to stop the blood.

"What's her name?" another doctor asked. Nick knew that if she said Stella Bonesara, they would have recognized her from the police reports on the news.

"Laura Travis."

"Are you her wife?"

"Yeah," Nick said without thinking. When they started walking out of the hospital, three doctors by Stella were trying to stop the bleeding. When they got into an ambulance Nick asked,

"Why can't you treat her here?"

"We can't treat gunshot wounds; we have to bring the patients to the central hospital. The police can only get the bullets from there."

Nick knew that the police would be at the hospital. One of the doctors was calling the crime lab already to have an office at the hospital.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll, um meet you there," Nick said, climbing out of the ambulance.

He knew he had to find somewhere to hide. He remembered his ex-girlfriend bought him a ticket to Greece, and the plane didn't take off till tomorrow.

'_Perfect_' he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Yayayayay it's summer!!!!! Keep the reviews coming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac was in his office trying to think of some way to find Stella when Danny came in.

"Mac there's a Vic at the hospital. Why don't you go and process her? Maybe it'll take your mind off of Stella for a minute. We'll try to find some evidence while you're gone."

"Ok," Mac agreed as he pulled his suit jacket over his arms. He knew, though, that he wouldn't be able take his mind off of Stella.

'_Danny must be crazy to suggest it.'_ Mac thought as he walked out of the door.

On his way to the hospital, all Mac could think about was Stella. _'Where is she? Is she still alive? Is she even in NY?'_ Mac thought to himself.

He decided to turn on the radio to some random station, just so he had something to listen to, something that might sooth his mind. After some song by Kenny Chesney, a very familiar song came on; it was the song Mac sang to Stella.

A tear slid down his face. How could he let something like this happen to Stella; he promised her he would protect her. The hospital lights shined through the trees as Mac turned into the parking lot. He walked into the hospital lobby and showed his badge to the lady at the front desk.

Then, he walked to the E.R. and moved the 'privacy' sheet/ wall thing. He took a good look at the victim. She looked so familiar but with all the scrapes and blood, he just couldn't tell who it was.

He walked over to her and took his camera out. Mac took a couple of pictures, then he scraped under her fingernails. He also tested the blood on her face to make sure it was human and it was.

He called in the nurse.

"Did you take a SAE kit?" Mac asked.

"No, I was told not to do anything until you guys got here. Do you want me to?" she answered.

"Yeah, I'll step out," he said. As he walked out, all Mac could think about was Stella. He stared up at the blank sealing, blaming himself for her kidnapping.

'_Damn it! If I was just a little bit stronger, this would've never happened!' _Mac screamed over and over in his mind.

After about fifteen minutes, the nurse came back out.

"I'll get these samples to our lab," she said.

"Ok, thanks," Mac said as he got up and walked back into the Vic's room.

He got his camera back out. Making sure he got every piece of evidence, he lifted the bandages that were around her hair, just enough to get a picture of a few cuts and bruises. As he tried to move the bandages back down, a brunette curl fell out.

Now Mac knew perfectly well who she was. He looked all over her face and now he could tell beneath the scars, bruises, and blood that the victim was Stella, his Stella.

"Oh my God!" he said loudly, trying to hold back the tears.

"Sir is there a problem?" the nurse walked back in.

"What's her name?" Mac asked.

"Laura Travis" she answered. Mac's heart almost broke in half.

"T-Tr-Travis?" he asked, recognizing the last name.

"Yeah, her husband Nick Travis brought her in. He said she got shot. We brought her here, but she passed out on the way."

"No that's- that's not her name. This is Stella Bonasara. My partner who got kidnapped!" Mac said, not able to hold in the tears anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

When you finish this chapter please read the bottom!!! Well here's another chapter for ya'll

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac sat next to Stella's hospital bed holding her hand, the only noise heard was the beeping of Stella's heart rate monitor. Mac looked over at Stella.

It hurt him so bad seeing her like this, with all the cuts and bruises; he thought it was his entire fault. He took his hand out of hers and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Mac was so tired. Trying to sleep wouldn't do him any good; all he could think about was Stella.

Mac's phone started vibrating and he jumped up and walked outside of the room. He looked at the caller I.D. It said Lindsay.

He hit the 'except' button on his black berry.

"Taylor," he said.

Lindsay could tell Mac was upset, "Mac what's wrong? You sound horrible!"

"The victim at the hospital is-is Stella," Mac said as tears threatened to make his way down his face.

"Oh Mac, is she ok? Oh my God, is she alive? Mac, answer!"

Mac let out a little chuckle, "Lindsay, I think she'll be fine. She hasn't waken up yet and the doctors think she might be in a coma. They won't know for sure until tomorrow. If she wakes up by then, she's not in a coma."

"Oh Mac, we'll be over there in a second! There's no case right now and I'll see who else can come," Lindsay said.

"Ok Linds."

"Hang in there."

"I'll try," Mac said. As he hung up, Mac walked back into Stella's room. He sat back down and held her hand again.

"Stella I don't know if you can hear me, but the team is coming to see you, and I can't wait for you to wake up.

I feel like all these cuts and scrapes all over your body are my fault. I know that when you wake up you're going to say that it's not my fault, but Stella it is; I said I would protect you and look at you now, Stella I can't even sleep.

I really need you to know that I am sorry for this, and I'm sure you won't trust me anymore because I promised you that nothing would happen but- but, Stella just know I love you," Mac whispered before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Mac was studying Stella's face. Mac thought he was hallucinating when he saw a tear fall out of Stella's closed eye, but he wasn't; what he was seeing was completely real. Stella's eye's fluttered open. She blinked a few times and then looked at Mac.

"Stella you're aw-," Mac couldn't even finish his sentence; he was cut off by Stella's lips on his.

"Mac, I love you so much, and none of this is your fault."

"Stella I said I would protect you, I promised I would never let anything happen to you."

"Mac, it isn't your fault and I still trust you"

"Hold on, let me get the doctor. She said to get her when you wake up."

"Ok, but first come here," Stella said. Mac did as he was told, and once again Stella's lips were on Mac's for what seemed the longest time.

"Thank you," Stella whispered across Mac's lips.

"Oh you're more than welcome," Mac said smiling.

Mac went to go find the doctor. Once he did, he told her that Stella was awake; she had to go talk to her.

"So you feel?" the doctor asked Stella softly.

"Good."

"Ok, well if tonight goes well then you can go home tomorrow."

"Really?" Stella asked.

"Yep," the doctor said.

"Oh yeah, so you know, the SAE kit came negative," she said as she walked out.

"Mac, do you want to know something?" Stella asked.

"Sure."

"Did you know that I love you sooooooooo much?"

"And did you know that I love you?" Mac said, brushing his lips across her's.

"Mmhm," she moaned. Mac gave Stella another passionate kiss, "I love you," Mac whispered.

"I love you, too," Stella whispered back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------TBC------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the last chapter of this story, I'm gonna make this story a series , so if you wanna keep reading then you might want to instead of alerting this story alert me as an author, well keep the reviews coming on this story, so I know that all of you want another story, or a sequel.

---SMacked----


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the link to the sequel please review and tell me what you think also tell me if you want more! Thanks-

.net/s/5140148/1/Going_To_GreeceMaking_memories_of_us_two


End file.
